NoiRouge
by Mellos-In-My-Closet
Summary: “You look dissatisfied, Sasuke-sama.” “In more ways than one, Naruto."..."On your knees."
1. Chapter 1

MN: Hey people i got a new idea for a story and i got to writeing hope you like it!

WARNING! This is YAOI involveing SASUKE and NARUTO! Dont like dont read! Will be lemons in near future! This chap contains a LIME!

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

NoiRouge Chap 1

I began to organize some files in my tiny office, trying to block out the noises coming from the vice presidents office.

"AAH!" , he picked a screamer this time. I sighed, and tried to occupy myself. I fiddled with my computer working on some new designs.

When I first began working at here I was so exited. I was fresh out of college. I considered myself lucky to get a good job so soon after graduating. I began in one of the smaller departments, but moved up the ladder fast. Soon I became secretary to Uchiha Sasuke. And recently Uchiha Itachi's as well (ever since his last one disappeared mysteriously)

The design company is called NoiRouge. It's a French name, but how did they come up with that! Their not even French!

"AGAIN! OH GOD!" I ran a frustrated hand across my face. _Jesus she's Fucking loud! _I pulled on a pair of head phones and started up my I-pod. I continued listening to 'Shut Me Up" by MSI and tweaking my designs.

I was singing along when someone came up behind me and pulled off my headphones. I jerked back in surprise hitting my guest with the back of my swivel chair. I jumped out of my seat.

"Sorry!" Kakashi stared back at me amused, and handing me a black portfolio.

"Big prick told me to give these to you." I grabbed it.

"What does Itachi-san want me to do with them?" I asked.

"He wants you to give them to Little Prick, so he can review them."

I sighed frustrated. "And when does he want this done?" even though I knew the answer.

"Immediately." I could see his eyes crinkle. He wasn't oblivious as to what goes on in that office, nobody on this floor was oblivious. _The sounds friggen echo!_

"How did I know." I made my way to his office door directly across from mine. Kakashi made himself comfortable in my chair. The noises continued as I got closer.

"OH SASUKE! FUCK ME HARDER!" I turned back to see Kakashi laughing his ass off. _Mother Fucker!_

I turned back around and knocked. "What the Hell Do you Want." I heard through the door along with a couple very inappropriate noises.

"Your brother sent along some designs you need to look at Uchiha-san." I answered leaning against the door.

"I'll go over them later." He grunted.

"But your brother said they were to be reviewed immediately!" I said.

"Then bring them in!" He groaned. My hand trembled as I reached for the knob and yanked it open. I walked in calmly trying to ignore the scene before me.

Sasuke was sitting in his chair, for the most part decently dressed. While the girl was sitting on his lap. I blushed. She gave me an evil look. _Oops ! I think I interrupted them! Who would of thought!_

Sasuke pushed the girl off him. She landed hard on the floor, with an oomph! Her crisp white blouse was now wrinkled, and her knee length skirt was hanging on one of the shelves.

I grimaced I really hate it when he does this. He treats women like shit. The sad part is that they never seem to mind much. That I cant understand at all!

I walked up to his desk with my bangs hiding my eyes. If they weren't there he would see my intense blush. I peered through my bangs to see him smirking. My hands that held the designs were sweating.

I handed the portfolio to him. As he reached his hand out the handle slipped from my clammy hand and the clothing designs spilled across the floor.

The girl across the room reached up to the shelf and pulled off her skirt, then put it on while fumbling, desperately picking up the pieces of her pride as she went.

"Naruto." Sasuke looked at me slyly.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama?" I said still looking through my bangs, clutching my hands tightly.

"Look at me." I had no choice but to comply. "How does my face look right now, Naruto?" He grasped my face with his hand. "Do I look happy?"

"No, Uchiha-sama." I spoke formally.

"I told you to call me Sasuke-kun, or master in private. Though I know you wont call me master. Now will you Naruto-chan?" I silently agreed. "Answer my first question. How does my face look right now?"

I averted my eyes. "You look dissatisfied, Sasuke-sama." A harsh noise filled the luxurious office. He slapped me across the face.

"In more ways than one, Naruto." He ran his thumb against the slightly razed and red mark high on my cheek. I flinched. He gave me a hard look, and ran his hand down the front of my button up.

"Get on your knees and pick these designs." He sat back in his chair and watched me as I bent down to pick one up. "I said knees." He kicked my hand away. I cradled my injured hand and obeyed.

He smirked down at me, as I crawled across the floor to pick them up. "Hurry Naruto-chan, don't I need to review these 'Immediately'?"

"Stop making fun of me." I gave him a defiant look. Though I'm sure it looked rather provocative to an observer. Sasuke lurched up from his chair, and pushed me against the opposite wall.

"I don't think you understand Naruto." Something hard ground into me. "I own your miserable life." The phone on Sasuke's desk began to ring. "If you ever interrupt me while in the middle of something like that again, I will be forced to use you as a replacement." He dropped his hand to my pants and gave me a squeeze, then gave my neck a long lick. He pulled away to answer the phone. I shivered as his suffocating presence withdrew and tried to collect myself.

Sasuke picked up the phone. "Uchiha Sasuke speaking.", its amazing how he can change moods so quickly. "Oh, its you." _Oh back to bastard mode! __Must be Itachi. _"Yes I got the portfolio." "Why is that relevant?" "Fine! He is here." He held out the phone to me.

I walked toward him grasping the phone, back to my normal self. "Hello, Uchiha-sama!"

"Naruto, I told you to call me Itachi. Why do you insist on being so formal? You are my secretary as well as Sasuke's. Feel free to treat me as one of your friends."

"Thank you. But if I treated you like one of my friends I'd probably be fired!"

I could here light laughter from the other side of the phone. "Funny as always , Naruto-kun." , "I just wanted to thank you personally for delivering the portfolio, many of our employees are afraid of our little Sasuke."

"It isn't a problem." _What a lie! _"I am your secretary after all." I glanced over at Sasuke to see him with an extremely pissed off look.

Sasuke mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'he's mine" but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Naruto, I was wondering if you wanted to-" The phone was wrenched from my hand and slammed back on the stand.

"If you want to arrange dates with my brother I suggest you do it on your own time! Right now I'm busy and don't have time for this flirty bull shit!" He was pissed. "Get the hell out of my office!"

"You're an ass hole!" I yelled at him and left the room fuming, slamming the door behind me.

Sasuke POV

_What the hell is wrong with me! _I ran a hand across my face. And slumped in my chair. _What the fuck! I'm hard too!_ I looked down at my traitorous dick.

I tried thinking nasty thoughts, but nothing worked. I even tried thinking about old guys doing it! Gross! Finally I just gave up and brought my hands to my pants.

I unzipped them slowly. Grasping my cock through the thin fabric of my underwear. I groaned and bucked. It was good but not as good as it could be. I don't masturbate often. I don't have the need. I've got perfectly good whores who I work with who will gladly do it with me.

But there's one thing that I want, and no matter how hard I try I cant seem to get it! An Uchiha always gets what they want.

I pictured his perfectly pink lips running up and down my length. I bucked. "Oh!" I grasped his beautifully blond hair in my hands pulling him tighter against me. "God , your good. I could see his blue eyes shining up at me playfully. I gasped as he gently pinched the head of my dick.

"Again." he continued to lick and suck my penis, enjoying every minute. I was getting close and had no intention of stopping. The friction was to great. The illusion was broken. I came all over my hands.

I glanced at my now soiled hands and reached for some tissues on my desk. Just as before the phone rang. I picked it up angrily. "What!" I growled.

"What a show, little brother."

"You saw?"

"How could I not, Your office is parallel mine and we both have rather large windows. May I suggest using a bathroom or maybe closing the blinds next time?"

"Your hilarious." I said sarcastically.

"Why did you make Naruto hang up on me? It was rather heart breaking." I looked out to see Itachi smirking at me from his office. I gave him the middle finger. "So rebellious. Respect your elders."

"Like hell." I snorted and zipped my pants. I tried fruitlessly to wipe the cum from my hands.

"Top right hand drawer."

"What?" I asked.

"I had Naruto put hand sanitizer for you in that drawer."

"Thanks." I mumbled and yanked open the drawer.

"Any time." I heard a click. Our conversation was over. And I couldn't help but feel a little bad.

* * *

MN: THANKS FOR READING!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The evils of inuendos!

MN: HEY people! Was up! this is the second chap of my evil new story! Which stops me from up dateing my old stuff which my best friend constantly bitches about! Oh well!

Any thing you want to see PM it to me!

Please review!

On with the story! But first! The DISCLAMER!

disclamer...There it is! That all your gettin!

* * *

Chap 2: The evils of innuendos!

I opened the door of his office trying to leave angrily, to see Kakashi with his ear cupped to the door. I stared down at him really angry.

"Fancy meeting you hear!" he said from his crouching position.

"You heard?" I asked slamming the assholes office door.

"Most." He got up from the floor. "Sounds like he was coming on to you." He stated happily.

"I know." I grimaced.

"Why so unhappy?" We walked into my office and sat down. Kakashi stole my swivel chair, so I sat cross legged on my desk. It might of looked odd to see a grown man in a suit sitting like a three year old on a desk, but I didn't give a flying fuck.

"I'm not a whore, and refuse to be treated like one." I stated firmly.

Itachi POV

I glanced at the phone ignoring my idiot brother through the window. He had another whore with him. A blond. It was almost nauseous how he acted. I ignore it and dialed Naruto's office number.

He picked up the phone and sounded a little stressed. "Naruto whats wrong? You sound constipated." I teased.

"well I'm in a bit of a …Problematic situation here." _What is he talking about? _"Itachi this is going to sound a little weird, but could you come to my office for a minute and help me with my 'problem"

_Is it **That **kind of 'problem'? _"What is your problem?" I asked a little playful.

"It's kind of embarrassing, its better if you just cum." _Whoa what did he say?_

"Alright." I tried sounding seductive.

"And Itachi?"

"Yes , Naruto-chan?" I purred.

"Could you bring something we could use as …"

"What?" I asked, practically drooling though I wouldn't admit it.

"Lube!" He squealed and hung up.

"Oh Naruto, I'd be happy to help you with your 'problem'." I said to no one in particular. I glanced out the window again.

_Stupid brother. _"Oh god! At this rate he's gonna catch a disease" I quickly shuffled through my drawers finding the desired 'item' and smirked.

I casually glanced at the label fingering the peeling edge. I launched out of my chair and to the door were I made my way down the hall.

I pocketed the lube smiling happily with all the people that passed. I finally made it to the office door. I opened the door without being invited in in. The room was dark but I could make out a figure on the side of the desk. It waved.

"Itachi-san I thing were gonna need a lot of lube." He said.

"Oh god Naruto, what the hell did you get yourself into!" I sighed and entered the room.

Naruto POV

"I wouldn't worry about it to much. You know how he is." Kakashi sat back in the chair.

"That's exactly why I'm worried." I sighed. "What would you do?" I looked up at him.

Kakashi's eye crinkled. "I would fight back."

I stared, "how…"

Kakashi stood up. "Think of something." he ran out of the room before I could stop him.

"Motherfucker!" I called after him, and fell off my desk into my garbage can on the side of my desk filled with rejected designs. Crinkled papers littered the floor, and I had shredded paper in my hair. My legs suck out of the top of the little bin, my butt was stuck in it! Just then the phone rang. _OH , Lovely! _I reached out for the phone and pressed the speaker button. "Hello, this is NoiRouge , Naruto speaking. At the present moment Uchiha Sasuke , and Itachi are busy may I take a message?" I tried to sound as pleasant as possible with my ass painfully stuck in a trash basket.

"Naruto whats wrong? You sound constipated." Itachi sounded amused.

"well I'm in a bit of a …Problematic situation here." I reached behind me and tried to dislodge the **_bin of doom_! My fingers kept slipping off the slick plastic. "Itachi this is going to sound a little weird, but could you come to my office for a minute and help me with my 'problem'."**

"What is your problem?" Itachi teased.

"It's kind of embarrassing, its better if you just come." I whined.

"Alright." I could hear Itachi shuffling.

"And Itachi?"

"Yes , Naruto-chan?"

"Could you bring something we could use as …"

"What?"

"Lube!" I quickly hung up before I could get any redder. I fruitlessly tried to remove the stupid basket but it didn't work. I tried to find a comfortable position were I could wait for Itachi. The best I could do was hunch over next to my desk.

The door knob wiggled slightly and I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment. I saw him from the door way.

"Itachi-san I thing were gonna need a lot of lube." I tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh god Naruto, what the hell did you get yourself into!" Itachi sighed from the door way. "Forget about lube! Were gonna need baking grease." He laughed.

I giggled nervously. "could you help me get this thing off?"

Itachi walked toward me. "so how are we going to do this?"

"I have no clue!" I smiled.

"turn around so I can get a grip on the basket." I turned around. He gripped the basket. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright, when a count to three I want you to push forward and I'll pull back." I readied my self. "One.. Two.. Three!" I pushed back. _SHIT!_

Itachi landed with oomph behind me. The trash bin knocked the wind out of him and I was effectively lodged in the basket deeper, my dress pants road down till my belt was around my butt.

"Naruto you were supposed to go **forward!**" Itachi growled.

"Sorry." I said a bit muffled. I rolled off his stomach and landed sideways on the floor with a thud.

"Ok , now I'm gonna try and shake you out." He picked me up by the bucket and shook.

"I-I-I-ttt-a-ch-iii! Y-your G-gg-o-I-ing t-o h-hard!"

"You want me to stop?"

"Just help me come out!"

"Alright, alright! Just let me shake you!"

"Fine!" I felt myself budge a little.

"I-it-tachi l-look! I'm coming!"

"Go you." He said blandly.

"H-hur-ry I-itachi! I-I cant t-take it a-any more!"

"Be patient."

I felt my body slip from the bucket landing hard on my hands and knees. Itachi was behind me breathing heavily with his red collard shirt slightly unbuttoned at the neck. I could only imagined how I looked.

A little red light gleamed in the corner. "The hell is-"

The door boomed open. "What the hell is going on here!"

"Hi Sasuke!" Kakashi waved from behind the camera.

"Why are you guys filming porn in here!"

"Were not!" I squealed.

"Don't be a be ashamed Naruto. We love each other so much we decided to consummate our love on tape!"

"Huh?!" I freaked out. Kakashi was still smirking from behind the camera. "Turn that fucking thing off!"

"No way! this is going on You Tube!" I through a wad of paper at him.

Just then another blond walked by. He stopped and stared through the open door. "WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DOES WORK AROUND HERE! UN!" He ran off in a flurry of paper and coffee.

* * *

NM: In case you didnt get who the blond was that was Deidara! He's gonna be in the story later. Next chap lots o' sasuke!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
